Sunny days 2
by Termony Rairos
Summary: Kira and Fllay's adventures led to knowing someone who encountered a ghost... A ghost story unravels... Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Sunny days 2**

Story one

"Kira, why are we here?" Fllay frowned. "I really… don't like the rock climbing club. We were like almost killed the last time we were here. Let me tell you, I hate you!"

They were in the mysterious island located next to Hawaii. However, it was quite a distance away still. They were at the president's friend's island. To be honest, the geography was interesting. Too bad the mountain was not a volcano.

Kira smiled. "He's your relative."

Fllay shutted up. "I'd rather…"

Before she said something else, the president's friend interrupted her. "Don't be so mean, oh wow, my very closely related uncle's daughter would say something so mean to me."

Fllay sighed. "I just… never thought you'd be like… befriending with aliens… I mean… I thought… You don't like animals, big or small."

Chase smiled. "You… never realized how much I feel empty about the world when these creatures came along… Have I told you? They just made me busy and I love them."

Fllay sighed again. "Long weekend now… I wish… the summer holidays end quickly."

Kira held Fllay's hands. "I wish… we don't go back… but… can these animals talk?"

Chase said. "They have owners."

Kira smiled with a relief. "I understand."

Fllay frowned. "I got some weird info about you from the president. Are you two getting along fine?"

Chase shrugged. "He always gave away wrong info. Once I was a sexy lady."

"Were you…" Fllay looked at him… particularly just the head. "A…"

"Oh no Kira! Don't touch these trees," Chase yelled. "You shouldn't…" He smiled whole heartedly.

Fllay smiled. "You two do get along."

Chase looked at Fllay. "I'm okay with some funny info about me sometimes…"

Fllay said. "The president's usually joking… to be honest. Nobody knows when he's actually serious. We can only laugh at him or with him but never truly understand him.

Chase said. "You know… don't prob too much."

Kira asked. "Why?"

Chase said. "I have a friend who's also named Chase… and… he met some cursed beings… ghosts…"

Kira echoed. "Wow…"

Chase Water Colours began to talk about Chase Forest.

/-/

Chase was at the park. Midnight.

He answered a serial killer's call yesterday at midnight.

 _Again, people would find another dead body,_ the telephone artificial voice said.

It was freaky for him. But… some men survived somehow. The police realized this person just played hide and seek.

 _Hide… and… seek._

The wind was blowing to the East. The Sun was not expected until 6 a.m. He had a feeling of misfortune. _If… and only if…_ the wind was making him happier, he would know, he would be braver.

He wished he was not in the park at this hour, but a mysterious prank call challenged him to this park, and it said _…_ _unless you wish upon a funeral._

The thoughts kept lingering in his mind. He was shaking himself to get away with this feeling.

He had a feeling he should come. People did get killed by mysterious monsters leaving whole body pieces scattered in the room. Some survived but seemed like they were dead before and came back to life but somehow just not living.

He thought this day would be dangerous, but… he thought, maybe it wouldn't be dangerous, because as long as he came and stayed until 6 a.m. the next sunrise, he would be good.

He smiled. _Life at large… The richer, the more the target._

He saw a woman dressed solely in red came after him as he got out of the washroom stall. Usually he went there in the public washrooms, such as this time.

Pink was the colour of the street lights once she appeared.

He screamed. _"_ _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

He ran away. Somehow, there was a captivating fear… It was hurting him.

 _No… this is my ultimate fear._ _This is… a_ _ **GHOST**_ _!_ _What is she!?_ _I wish I brought my camera._

He felt an urge to survive. He felt… the camera would safe him if he took a snap shoot. People said the cameras always helped. He wished… it was here at this moment.

For some reason, he thought this could be memorable if he lived. He never thought as a rich person, it would come to this. It was just too much. He felt sad sometimes. The zeros won't help him now… directly.

If money could be scattered through the park, and he went somewhere to find a remedy…

He wished he could put a pile of money one way and he went the other. And could he put fame and fortune on the list to save him?

 _Every rich guy's dream._ _Hmmm…_

Chase wanted to die and fight her as a spirit. But… if he could, why would he be scared of… this spirit? What would she be?

He hid behind the bushes. Camping did help. He camped with his sons and he felt they did hate him, but now… they should know their times would come. _Hehe… They would know not to stay at the parks…_

 _Why do I live in this society anyway._ _It's weird and ridiculous._ _We should make spirits not presentable in our world._ _They only bring sadness… They are dead._ _Let us be._ _And this curse… was hurting me._

Meanwhile, he realized what the spirit was wearing.

She had pink on. She was blonde with a low pony tail. And she was having a tiny pink scarf. She also had a pink dress on. This worried him because she seemed more and more human… But she had no feet… She was floating around.

He was concerned because she seemed to be asking for revenge.

She said he had to stay hiding until the sun came. However, she could not find him. This worried him. If… she could not find him, was this hide and seek? The other people did not say it was. They said she chased after them. But somehow, the police knew it was Hide and seek.

 _Anyway… the pink._ _How flirting._ _But… the hiding was making him think this had nothing to do with sex._ _It was so mocking to wear pink like this, at this time._

They said bad spirits were weird. Chase hoped for instant noodles now. Also, he realized one thing, this spirit just stayed there, but he could not sleep.

 _Could she not sense that I was here?_ _I exist somehow… and yet she knew nothing._

He was getting nervous. This was a trap. This was a huge trap. He had too much fame! That must be it!

He was hoping to see his kids again. He was hoping… to see his wife again. To eat her cooking… To say it was good like always. To tell his kids he loved them. Their mother should be happy as well... But… it was only to stay awake a bit longer… it would be fine, would it not? Only a bit of time to stay awake…

 _I don't want to be a whiner._

At the same time, he felt one thing. Could he sneak away? But… that was out of question. He regretted telling his son not to understand woman. But this female ghost… made him think she was not human…

 _My sons don't like these types of women… right?_

He wished… the ghost's grammar would be better, because she seemed to be speaking of blah blah. Perhaps… they were curses…

He was alarmed. He realized they were curses! What should he do?

 _Don't listen… these things only get activated if a person listens…!_

He decided to shift his attention onto the birds… They were out at night. The crows were somehow visible.

Chip chip chip chip _in for afternoon tea at the office…_ it was his sons' voices. He even pretended to be birds.

He felt sad… Oh wait, there was a ghost right? Oh right…

Anyway, so what was going on to make him here? He just had to stay up at night. It was not too bad.

The ghost now spoke. "Why won't you love me? I love you!"

Chase's nightmare was knowing ghosts exist.

Obviously that was a lie. These were romance killer ghosts who kill people because they are turned on for them. Sometimes they sleep with the people first, but this time… it would even be less than a kiss.

Instead… it would be a slaughter.

Chase never even kissed her. But of course, he only wanted normal things in his life. Could it be… that she was an actress? But… there are other television channels for these rated television programs… he was concerned.

It was his frame… the other television channel… Hmm… A television channel that he had got too much popularity… They probably hated him… He had another television channel. It was not popular all that much though… He felt sad.

There was a rumour, that they were guys in disguise, only to hunt down fat chubby rich men, and kill them. Somehow, he felt that was not him. But the men who survived were chubby.

His ultimate fear in life was to be erased from existence. Maybe… he would be erased from family, friends, richhood, and maybe even lifehood. He felt… these hoods were his for sure.

It was a sadness almost intolerable. Although he had to say, this would be a true horror story if he lived to talk about it.

He thought, it would be okay, it's 5 a.m. already. But there was one question, would the ghost disappear at 6 o'clock? Or… would he just walk away with her looking at him…? He was concerned.

No one spoke for a while. Then, the ghost spoke again. It was 5: 59.

"You go kill yourself yourself!" She screamed. She repeated the last word.

He stayed silent until the last second.

She disappeared.

He smiled. Maybe she was a lot more human than he thought. Her human came from having a mind and was alive. This was… weird. At 6 am, he finally came out from hiding in the day time.

She was gone. He had an appointment to the Temple, and so, he went.

He went to the Temple and prayed.

He knew he was crazy, believing it was enough to go home. At least, that was what he believed after reaching the temple.

At the end of the story, he realized, the ghost put a curse on him to kill him after he had gotten home.

He felt weird… about existence.

/-/

Water Colours felt awkward because Fllay was throwing up in the wash room.

"She's… okay right?" Chase Water Colours asked.

Kira nodded. "She should be."

Chase smiled.

"I want to listen to another one. Do you have one more?"

Chase smiled. "Yeah… and this one is about the same person. Chase."

Kira smiled.

first story finished.

Finalized.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunny days 2

Story two

Chase was peeing in the park stall toilet again. He was happy that he was alive and living large owning a television company with some esteemed colleagues. He thought it wouldn't be better because his son was becoming a manager. Chase was hoping to retire.

His sons were great, but most of them were actors. He wished they would all use their business degrees one day, but oh wells, because they were all working for him.

This secret pleasures he shared with the world anytime during annual television channel celebrations. He wished it wouldn't be his grandsons who take over the family business.

He laughed.

( _It was a different park from story one,_ Water Colours said. _But the same protagonist._ )

He was getting out of the stall. He saw a long haired blonde. She had a cute face. For some reason, he thought, because at the same time, he was freaking out seeing a woman in a men's washroom.

That woman said she wanted to be a friend, but she was mean by telling Chase he had no friends. Chase knew one thing, if he had friends, he would be only friends with them, and not her.

He felt intruded. It was his private moment.

 _Look at her!_ _She was not even actress material._ _How could she!?_ _If she wanted auditions, go for his employees._ _Some of them are not married!_

Chase quickly washed his hands and headed outside.

She started to follow Chase out of the washroom.

He began to think he forgot something about the park washrooms… What was it…?

 _Anyway, looking at her making me feel weird._ _What sort of a person came here?_ _Well… I do._

Chase was not happy. Somehow, he remembered what happened before after searching his memory bank.

He was in fear. Could it be… he needed to walk away quickly? Or… perhaps, it would be a good idea to talk to her.

"Who… are you?" She was like that ghost he encountered at that park. Perhaps… he had seen too many ghosts…

 _The nature of showbiz…_ _The make-ups and make beliefs._ _The rumours and the magazines… the wannabees and the sci-fics…_

She was surprised. "Why are you asking me this? Shouldn't you know?"

She seemed shy, but for some reason, she was outrageous. It was contradictorily creepy.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? Why don't you introduce yourself first?"

She paused. "Well, you've seen me?" She was acting gullible… cute, in a way, but… there was this thing. Chase was haunted and hunted. He thought, _if she were truly nice, would she still did the same thing as now?_

This ghost did appear cute and gullible, but Chase was not interested in her at all, because she was in the men's washroom while Chase was peeing.

Of course not, she was luring him to kill him.

This scared him.

He said. "I've seen something like you a lot. You're too generic. Hmm…"

She began to get transparent.

He was getting annoyed. Ultimately, he thought he would get an answer. But… perhaps the answer was… she was never really real. She was just there to make believe that he knew her.

It was all a big fat lie. He did not know her. There was no one he knew that was her. Or anyone that he owed that much from. He knew she was not from the bank that he borrowed money a few years back.

Even the bankers seemed more friendly. There was a thing about her, was she really dressed and prepared to impress? The unknown and the odd.

He walked into a church. She tried to pull him away, but she was unsuccessful. Chase was very frightened. Could it be that frame and fortune really does _pay_ off?

Perhaps, it was to his surprise, he realized, maybe it was not frame or fortune.

 _She did not ask for money._ _She asked for… my life._ _And my life… is what I wish I won't be denied of…_ _The fear of nonexistence…_

He stayed there for 4 days because she would not go away. He was inside the temple, and he felt odd, the tranquility won't come. He wished he would know the truth behind this, this nonsense. However, he realized maybe it was nonsense in the beginning. He decided to stay silent.

He smiled to himself.

Chase looked at her from inside via a window and realized, perhaps she was just a dog that just could not get enough blood and flesh. _But port and beef were cheap…_

She would not go away. She kept on calling Chase and told everyone she loved him and they had something, but Chase really did not know her. His memory bank was not lying. She was a total stranger.

A lot of the people coming and going the temple gate was concerned. They felt weird. Chase felt that he was a burden. He felt sad. But… he was only living inside the temple's hotel anyway. He was not like the other guys who wanted to… interact with her. He was not stupid.

Interacting with a ghost would only lead to disasters. He was sane. He had sanity. That was what the monks said. He was not a hassle. Meanwhile, just pay the bills because he had the big bucks.

Chase was grateful. The monks only took the hotel room fees. The monks were kind.

Chase smiled.

 _There was this thing…_ He thought. _There was something wrong with this woman… this pink lady… the sexy ladies…_

/-/

Kira drank another sip of his orange juice. "Chase had an interesting life. I'll call him Forest."

"Forest… Chase… given the same name shared between me and him… I felt… a connection. It was like… he was me, but you know. He found that girl chasing after him." Water Colours smiled. "I won't tell you who that girl was, but… all I can say was… She really just wanted an audition."

Kira dropped his cup of orange juice.

"Kira…?" Fllay asked. She finally got back from the wash room.

"I heard about it." Kira looked at Fllay and smiled nervously. "I'm heading off to my room." He laughed as he began to puke.

Fllay frowned. "What?"

Chase coughed. "He's normal."

Fllay smiled. "I somehow understand what you meant. I wish your father gets well. And Forest… our uncle… I fear he gets chased by people who wanted to become actresses too much."

Water Colours sighed. "He's just unable to avoid it." _The incapability of avoiding trouble… I thought he was too well known._ _Or perhaps, these people were too creative… but wait, weren't these ghost stories?_

Fllay smiled. "I'll remember not to get near him. He only cares about his sons anyway. He even neglects his wife…"

Chase smiled. _These were ghost stories… right?_

"Fllay," Chase asked. "Weren't these ghost stories? I thought that was what uncle Forest said."

Fllay smiled. "She was an alien, I heard."

Water Colours frowned. "Really?"

Fllay smiled again. "But my dad said it was a bad dream that Forest had."

Water Colours smiled. "Someone yelled at him twice and two bad dreams?" _This must be it!_

Fllay said. "That should be it. You should phone him, you know. Oh by the way, I'm looking for Kira, he could be thinking too much." She smiled. "Don't think too much or take it too seriously. Urban legends."

Water Colours nodded. "I'd rather it be a dream…"

He smiled to himself. _It was a dream but somehow real._

end of story two.

end of Sunny Days 2


End file.
